


Wilderness

by orphan_account



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: F/F, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Lorraine Broughton/Delphine Lasalle
Kudos: 23





	Wilderness

They hadn’t exchanged a word in many blocks, each successive street passed by at a hobbling pace. Delphine felt the night’s chill press around her as she kept pace at arm’s length with the tall blonde. 

The ongoing silence only cemented her anxious thoughts, Lorraine wouldn’t say it aloud but her body language shouted it, >You fucking idiot.< Delphine couldn’t object, she’d let her guard down, gotten too comfortable and had narrowly avoided catastrophe. Yet as she tugged the scarf loose only to retie it, her mind also considered the other elements. Lorraine had come through, she’d dispatched the attacker and gotten Delphine to her feet. 

Her thoughts positivity weren’t sufficient, she remained unsure, adrift despite their proximity. Cautiously, Delphine reached out and grasped Lorraine’s hand, a hesitant, uncommitted grasp.

Lorraine bristled at first, clenching her jaw tighter but didn’t object or push Delphine away. As more blocks passed by them, Delphine maintained her contact hold, her palm glancing against Lorraine’s, fingers brushing slowly.

Crossing an empty, barely lit street Delphine jerked as she felt her hand suddenly grasped. The rigid hold felt constraining rather then welcoming, chastising through touch. But as they arrived on the opposite side and her head tilted up, meeting Lorraine’s gaze. Their eyes fixed upon one another, just like before. Delphine settled and let her hand wrap around Lorraine’s. Her fingers neatly slipping between the other woman’s.

The moment passed and they resumed their steady pace albeit with a lighter step.


End file.
